


Wine

by RosePlantatioN



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosePlantatioN/pseuds/RosePlantatioN
Summary: 醉酒的弟弟是不会听话的
Relationships: Lee "Faker" Sangh-hyeok/Park "Teddy" Jin-seong
Kudos: 10





	Wine

1  
李相赫有点后悔今天让其他孩子灌朴辰成那么多酒了  
现在自己上半身被扒的一干二净，下半身也被后辈搞的乱七八糟，他低头看着对方毛茸茸的头顶，心里骂了得有一万遍  
“辰成，你先起来”  
“哥你身上好香....”  
“....！？”  
2  
说到喝酒，事情的起因可以追溯到公布李相赫有了t1股份日后直升高层那天，从哪儿之后几日，弟弟们，监督教练，还有工作人员总是一起起哄要李总请客，李总思前想后，好像也不是不可以，大手一挥说今天训练结束就请大家吃聚餐  
至于聚餐的时候为什么灌朴辰成酒，其实也不是灌，只是他运气太差和队友们饭桌打赌打输了，哥哥弟弟们抓着难得的机会对着adc狂轰滥炸，把人灌的直接趴在桌子上不说话了  
“是不是太过分了”李相赫自己酒量就很好，又加上今天运气好，所以并没有中招，他轻轻给身旁的ad顺着背对方一言不发的靠在桌上也看不清表情  
“相赫要是不放心就先和辰成回去吧”金正洙看了眼中单的表情“不过必须把钱付了哈！”  
“啊？我是付钱的工具吗！”  
于是李相赫付了钱穿好衣服凭一己之力将喝的不省人事的ad扶着回了基地  
把人安置在沙发上后，本来想着去便利店买点醒酒药，刚给他盖好被子打算离开，对方便伸手一把拉住了自己，还没等开口说些什么天旋地转之间，自己已经被朴辰成压在身下了  
再回到开头，李相赫现在欲哭无泪，对方说完话后再也没了声响，也不知道是睡着了还是干嘛就那样一动也不动的抱着自己枕着自己的腿，上半身还光着，下半身裤子被脱了一半卡在哪儿难受的要命，他尝试着推了推对方对方却被他抱的更紧了  
这不是有反应吗？  
“辰成你起来”  
“辰成啊....”  
“辰成我们换个地方睡”  
没有回应  
“辰成，我冷.....”  
话音刚落，对方便抬起了头，因为酒精的作用，他的眼角有点泛红背着光漆黑的瞳孔就这样直直盯着他  
像是猎人看到了猎物时发出的危险的信号  
“我会想办法让哥热起来的”  
“我不是说这个....你可以先起来吗？”  
听完对方的话李相赫只觉得双颊滚烫，好像自己也醉了一般，他又试着想让朴辰成起来，可是并不奏效  
“朴辰成....”  
“别生气...哥哥”  
“我没...”  
未尽的语声淹没在满是酒气的吻中，对方火热的唇贴上了他的，舌头撬开了他紧闭的唇瓣探了进去，执着的不行，没一会儿李相赫便被人弄得晕晕乎乎的没了力气，而刚刚没被脱完的衣服也已经在这段时间被人扒的就剩个底裤了  
“辰成...等会儿，等会儿”朴辰成像是听不见一样换了个姿势让他坐在自己身上，滚烫的双手一遍遍的抚摸着他的后背，带来的是一阵颤栗，李相赫摇摇头想要去推他又被人压着离得更近  
李相赫自然知道不能和醉鬼讲道理，但是现在这种情况他真的做不下去，现在他们躺在宿舍客厅的沙发上，弟弟们随时随地都可能推门而入，要是让他们看到这种情况  
想到这李相赫更着急了  
“哥，我好开心，看到那么优秀的哥哥，我真的好开心”  
“嗯...我也高兴，辰成啊，你听我说，我们去床上吧，好不好？”炙热的呼吸打在颈窝，异样的酥麻感蔓延开来，李相赫忍不住在心里叹息，他安抚性的揉着他的头发一遍又一遍的哄着他这才让朴辰成真的听进去了  
对方一把把他抱了起来就要往卧室走，李相赫连忙伸手将脱得到处都是的衣服捞起来塞进怀里，就这样乱七八糟的一路回了房间， 刚关上门就又被朴辰成摁在门板上亲了起来  
“你让我放下衣服”听着怀里的人有点气急败坏的声音，朴辰成才好不容易回过了神，可当他看到了上身赤裸的哥哥在自己怀里认真的和衣服作斗争的时候，他又觉得自己不清醒了  
“就扔了一边，明天再弄”  
“不行...唔”朴辰成才不理他，低头堵住了欲言又止的唇，搂着人从门口又转移到床上，李相赫的体温一直偏低抱在怀里非常舒服，他紧紧的搂着他试图让怀里的人给自己降降温，带着酒意的吻从嘴唇又一路往下来到了脖颈，肩头，锁骨  
“相赫....”  
“要叫哥....”  
“相赫”  
李相赫叹气，这个弟弟对着自己总是害羞又小心翼翼，虽然早就在去年世界赛后承认了关系，但是每次两个人相处起来却还是畏手畏脚的样子，自己也有努力让他可以不要那么紧张甚至破天荒的主动去与他发生肢体接触，不过效果并不是很好  
“做不做呀，笨蛋....”就在这思索的时间里朴辰成又搂着他不动了，又好气又好笑的捧起他的脸，对上了他亮晶晶湿漉漉的狗狗眼，那双眼睛毫无保留的注视着自己，瞳孔中映照著的全是自己的模样  
“为什么不让我叫相赫”  
“....”  
“哥是不是不喜欢我了”  
“不是，干嘛纠结这个呢”  
“你就是不喜欢我了”  
对方委屈的在自己胸口哼哼唧唧，李相赫看着心里软成一片，刚打算习惯性的摸摸他的脑袋安慰他，朴辰成两手一掰分开了他的双腿强硬的挤了进去，已经硬的不行的性器隔着牛仔裤磨蹭着他的大腿，李相赫立马咬紧了嘴唇  
“哥，相赫...帮帮我”  
“帮什么....”  
带着滚烫温度的手从李相赫的肩头来到了后背，顺着他的腰椎一路往下没入臀缝，手指找到紧闭的那出轻浅的戳弄  
“别，去....去拿润滑！”  
磕磕巴巴的李相赫朴辰成还是第一次见，按理来说以前对方说完这句话自己一定会乖乖的亲他一口然后认命的去翻箱倒柜，可是今天酒精作祟朴辰成就是想逗逗他  
修长的指尖微微使力便突破了穴口塞入了一指节，头顶的拒绝立马变成了无助的轻喘，朴辰成撇撇嘴，手上更加卖力了起来  
一来二去，后穴已经扩张到可以塞进三根手指了，朴辰成这才 退出了他体内开始脱自己的衣服，李相赫早就因为刚刚的动作现在正捂着眼睛止不住的喘，发现对方没了动静疑惑的移开手臂，正好看到对方最近因为锻炼而逐渐健壮的上半身肌肉，下意识的喘息起来  
李相赫不得不承认，朴辰成脱了衣服之后的身材真的很性感，不过这种话也就在心里自己回味一下，真要被那人知道了，自己以后指不定会被折磨成什么样  
等待的时间是很漫长的，后穴早就被玩的又湿又软，现在就差一根可以进去填满的东西，奈何某个醉鬼的裤腰带白天硬是解不开，急的在哪儿直冒汗，搞得李相赫也煎熬无比，气的只好自己上手帮人把裤子脱了  
“好了...”脱完裤子李相赫抬头看着人，发现朴辰成又变回一开始把他压在沙发上的那种眼神了  
“喜欢哥”  
“嗯？”  
3  
李相赫真的不会再让朴辰成喝那么多酒了  
向来对他言听计从听话乖巧的年下恋人，居然把他的双手绑了起来置于头顶，白皙柔软的臀肉被掰开，火热滚烫的性器毫无章法的在里面抽插， 呻吟都被撞碎在喉间，只能发出毫无意义的几个音节  
和以往不一样的性事体验让他忍不住想发出感叹，身后的人像是知道了什么一样搂过他的脖子吻上他的唇，把一切都融入了亲吻当中  
硕大的性器在温暖湿润的后穴进出，每次撞到里面都会被穴内的软肉好好的对待，李相赫摇了摇头，躲开了他的吻，哽咽着叫他停下  
朴辰成有点不太开心对方躲开自己，双手扣着他的腰往里又顶进去了些，胯部撞着他的臀肉，红了一片，每一次都用力的往深处顶，又整根再抽出来，穴内的软肉被自己的性器一次次碾磨，湿软的后穴像个贪吃的小嘴一寸寸的把性器包裹着，像是离不开了一样  
“哥，相赫哥...”小恋人酒劲似乎过了些，恢复了点黏人的姿态，他低下头一下一下的亲着李相赫微张的饱满双唇，犬齿咬着唇瓣厮磨  
“嗯...”李相赫被他折磨的只能哼哼，淫液每次抽插都会顺着交合处流出来，弄的臀部湿哒哒的一片，好不舒服，本来面对今天大型犬的粗暴对待他是想骂人来着，可是他突然发现这样的恋人好像也挺有意思的，以往的小心谨慎自然很打动他，但不代表他不喜欢现在这种强势霸道的做法  
抬起双腿环上对方健壮的腰身，脚后跟轻轻的蹭着他的后背，意思是让他可以再快一点，只是一个动作便让人会意，朴辰成松开了他的唇露出了一个和以前都不太一样的笑容  
“今天试试后入好不好，把哥操晕过去”  
李相赫被他的话吓的眼前发黑，这个傻瓜弟弟在床上几乎不说这种奇奇怪怪的话，偶尔有几次好像是要证明什么一样磕磕绊绊的说着不知道从哪儿学来的句子，还会被自己嘲笑回来  
当然，得到的回应是被气不打一出来的恋人做到求饶，然后第二天自己哑着嗓子叫他滚蛋  
“别....啊！”想要拒绝却被人直接翻了个身压在床上，体内的性器整个在穴内转了一圈狠狠地摩擦过每一处穴肉，李相赫咬着唇让自己可以克制住不要发出太大的呻吟，手腕上的绳子已经不知道在什么时候松了绑，细长的指尖紧紧的抓着床单身体被人死死的压在身下承受着新一轮的抽插  
太奇怪了，太舒服了，李相赫的喘息被身后的人硬生生的撞成了诱人的低吟，两条腿止不住的颤抖，脚趾也爽的蜷缩了起来，身前的性器摩擦着床单，前液流的到处都是  
好过分，真的好过分，他呜咽着想要叫他停下，对方的双手却从腰间摸到了胸前的乳肉，手指轻拢慢揉着乳头，指尖随着身后撞击的节奏一次又一次的划过他的乳尖，被这样折磨的李相赫却对他毫无办法，半天才憋出一句  
“不可以”  
他看不清朴辰成的表情，但是他能感觉到自己说完这句话后对方动作的片刻停顿，当他正打算继续说什么的时候，门外传来了嘈杂的声响  
“他们回来了”朴辰成低沉的声音在耳边响起，下一秒耳垂就被人叼着舔咬，李相赫连忙捂住了嘴害怕自己太过失格，而对方像是有意折磨他一样，身后的撞击又快了几分  
“哎？辰成哥不在卧室哎”  
“不会他两还没回来吧”  
“kkkkk，谁知道呢，可能背着我们去吃好吃的了吧”  
“啊，这就是约会吗，约会”  
“不要嫉妒啊你们这些臭小子”  
弟弟们调笑的声音在门外响起，没一会儿就各自回屋休息去了，他们自然不知道自己口中的那两位哥哥现在就在宿舍里，做着一些不可告人的事  
“哥，现在可以了”朴辰成去拉他的手，怀里的人似乎是忍的太久，呻吟立马从口中流出，嗯嗯啊啊的让人听着欲念翻涌  
他的哥哥被他欺负的眼角泛红，一双丹凤眼像是噙着泪，湿漉漉的望向他，声音也染上了情欲的颜色，使得朴辰成只想更努力的折磨他  
“辰成...辰成”李相赫一声一声的唤着他的名字，后穴的软肉把他的性器绞的更紧，他侧过他想去和人索吻，却突然被对方扣着腰性器腿出了体内，还没来得及发出不满的叹息朴辰成便将他转了个身让人重新面对着自己插了进去  
“还是想看哥哥高潮的脸”  
身后的撞击不断的加快，灭顶般的快感席卷全身，饱满的前端每一次都能准确无误的碾过他的敏感点，李相赫觉得自己要被他干晕过去了，腰身酸的像是快化了一样，他实在不知道如何是好了，只能搂着他的脖子被人撞得摇摇晃晃，时不时发出几声变调的低吟  
朴辰成也急红了眼，他这个角度正好可以看到对方嫩红的包裹着性器的水光淋漓的穴口还有泛红发肿的臀肉，肉体撞击的声音和李相赫的呻吟对他来说无疑是一种催情剂，他更加卖力的将性器顶了进去，每一次抽出来都顶的更深，每顶一次都能感受到怀里的人拔高的音调还有胡乱抓挠这他后背的十指  
“不要了，辰成，求求你，不要了”  
李相赫被他干的只能不停的求饶，没一会儿变仰着脖颈呜咽着射了出来，朴辰成却没有停下，继续在人高潮过后酸软湿热的后穴肆意的顶弄，他太喜欢这样的李相赫了，眼里心里身体里，都只有自己的李相赫，他太喜欢了  
“哥，我好高兴”  
“我想一直陪着哥”  
朴辰成不断地向被自己折磨的一塌糊涂的哥哥诉说着深刻的爱意，一字一句，情真意切  
“辰成啊”  
“我在呢”  
“我会一直在辰成身边的...”  
朴辰成抬起头，四目相对，撞上了温柔如水的眼眸  
是啊，他的哥哥也像自己喜欢他一样爱着自己  
“啊...真是”  
李相赫还没反应过来他这句话的意思，身后就被男人的性器又一次贯穿，强力又有节奏的抽送把他顶的立马丢了思考的想法，只能配合着人的动作吐露呻吟  
“今天一定要把狡猾的哥做到晕过去为止”  
“不...明天得训练”  
4  
醉酒的弟弟是不会听话的


End file.
